Project Stein
Project Stein 'is a time-traveling project pioneered by astrophysics professor Reuss Stein. It serves as the main plot for the first season of Criminal Case's spin-off by Rifqitheflipper. The Stein's Scientists Squadron, abbreviately known as SSS, serves as the main protagonist of the storyline. The storyline takes place in the year of 2005A/Θ. History Reuss Stein began working on the project around the 1990s. Although the exact date Reuss started working on the project is unknown, several historical records mentions that Stein sparked the idea of the project on 25th of May, 1995. The main reason of why Reuss tried to create an invention that defies the laws of causality is still unknown, up to this point. Within a year, Reuss had worked on the project alone, before he married Thalia Savvidis in 1991. Thalia suggested the idea to gather the best scientists that were willing to cooperate with the couple to finish his project, of which her husband agrees. Throughout over a thousand days, Reuss had been striving to choose the best of the best to help him in his project. He first recruited João Sepulveda and Susanne van der Wiel from the Porto and Eindhoven Police Department, respectively as an anatomical expert and multi-subject professor. Through Susanne, Reuss managed to find three more members: Italian hacker FIorentine de Rossi, Irish phenomenon hunter Murphy Keane, and Swedish physics researcher Dr. Abe Larsson. Although the members were enough at that point, Reuss had not given up. Two months later, Reuss was invited to a TV show as a guest, where he had an everlasting argument with a famous German spokesperson and psychological expert Dr. Al Gotze. Mesmerized by Gotze's talk, Reuss recruited the old doctor. The last member who Reuss had recruited is his own adoptive daughter, Isabella Roux, a French-born biology prodigy. With nine members on Reuss' team, the project did not took a long time to finish. After ten years of tears, sweat, and blood, Reuss' project was finally finished on the 3rd of February 2005. Before triggering the activation, the team threw down a party, not knowing what might strike them at their project. ''To be continued... Timelines Below are the list of timelines that the SSS crew will explore. The Nexus The Nexus is the SSS' first destination. The Nexus is an interdimensional terminal bridging every timeline into one circuit. The Nexus has an uncanny, unusual appearance which can't be described by mere hypothesis. It has a shape and color that has never been seen before, and is rumored to be a fifth-dimensional object. The pilot takes place here. Renaissance Era The SSS' first journey into altering the current future is by stopping a group of criminals named 'The Artsonists' who had terrorized the Renaissance Era until their disappearance 20 years later. The SSS must dig into evidences and solves murders and crimes committed by the Artsonists to unveil the group of perpetrators. More to be revealed... List of Arcs and Episodes The Nexus: *46th Experiment: **Experiment 46: Attempt One Renaissance Era: *The Artsonists' Avengement: **Head of a Woman **Persistence of Melody **Burn in Despair **Add Fuel to the Fire Modern Day *Back to the Future: **Child of Burning Time **Through the Fire and Flames **Down to the Wire *The Great Escape: **Under the Shadow **Into the Void The Seven Seas *Turning the Tides: **A Walk off the Planks **On Stranger's Tides **Where's the Rum Gone? **Dead Man's Chest **Dead Men Tell No Tales Wild West *Dead Redemption: **Silence of the Lambs **An Axe to Grind **A Fistful of Dollars **For a Few Dollars More **The Good, Bad, and the Ugly **No Country for Bad Men The 80s *Dark Side of the Earth: 19th Century *Night at the Opera: **The Show Must Go On **Death by Glamour ** *A Study in Blood Red: The Noire *A Bizarre Phantasm: **Blank Face **Watchers on the Wall **Now You See Me *The Black Rose: Middle Ages *Game of Thrones: ** ** ** **Power Behind the Throne *Song of Swords: World War Two *Band of Brothers: **Caught in the Crossfire ** ??? The Lost Files Exclusive *Middle Eastern Emporium **Other Side of the Coin The Lost Files Due to being less praiseworthy to the main plot, several extra episodes had been excluded from the major arcs. Instead, they can only be unlocked by completing certain tasks. The cluster of the missing episodes' arc itself was dubbed 'The Lost Files I' and so on. Below is the list of unlockable extra episodes. The Lost Files I: Betrayal of Fate Unlocked by: Obtaining Darwin's Board *Other Side of the Coin * New Features Energy Boosts Instead of snacks, the SSS uses a more convenient way of obtaining energy; energy boosts. Types *'Energy Drink '– The most common energy boost available. This boost gives '''20 energy points per bottle. The player can buy a bottle for 10 cash. This is compressed from Orange Juice. *'Protein Shake '– This energy boost is less common than Energy Drink. This boost gives 50 energy points per pack. The player can buy a pack for 25 cash. This is compressed from Potato Chips. *'Carbooster (Carbohydrate Booster) '– This energy boost is difficult to get. This boost provides 90 energy points per pack. This is compressed from Burgers. *'Ramen '– This energy boost is very difficult to get. This snack provides 150 energy points each because of its rarity in the game. Artifacts/Pendants See Pendants for more information. Distress Mode See Distress Mode for more information. Category:Miscellaneous Criminal Case Series